


Son of Winter and Stars

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Drown In The Depth Of My Poetic Descriptions, Beauty Praise, Candy Shop AU, Candy Store, Cheesy, Cheesy Epic Poetry, Eyes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mysterious Strangers, Poetic, Romance, Romantic Sceneries, Snow, Sweetness, Winter, Winter Ambience, adoring, like seriously, sweets, you will puke rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the winter comes he appears in Castiel's tiny candy store. He has snowflakes between his eyelashes and frozen galaxies of freckles on his skin. He doesn't talk much, he just keeps coming back with the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Winter and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The title is sort of borrowed from Wintersun's song which has nothing to do with this story. The phrase just kind of came to my mind when I was wondering what title to give to this work.

He appears with the first snow like the winter personified. His sparkling eyes and parted lips catch Castiel's attention in the moment he enters the store along with the freezing wind and attracts his sight like an irresistible magnet. He is wearing an absurdly green scarf that matches his radiant irises and Castiel needs to blink few times before he can greet him with a silent 'good afternoon'.

It's already dark outside but Castiel has noticed the snow begin to fall and now he sees it up close, the first ice flakes of the season trapped on and between the dark eyelashes of his unearthly customer.  
"How can I help you?" it's amazing how his body does the work automatically even when his brain wanders away.  
"Hello..." there is a hesitation in the rich voice of the man; he seems to be suprised finding himself in a candy store. "I guess, I will take your specialty." he smiles nervously and the freckles on his cheeks begin to stand out more as he blushes.  
Castiel mechanically fixes a bag of his best handmade hard candy, gives the price and the man pays him, his cold fingers brushing over Castiel's when he hands him the bills.

The scent of his musk lingers for a while after he leaves.

***

The next snowfall happens two days later and he comes back as if brought by the winter itself. Even the bell by the door seems to ring differently when he walks in.  
Castiel greets him absently, drowning in the sight, his thoughts concentrated on the blonde scruff on this sharp jawline, right above the tangles of the vividly green scarf.

This time the man buys a big flower-shaped lollipop and Castiel wishes he had more than just few seconds to study all the constelations written over his winter-kissed skin.

***

He keeps returning with the snow, so stubbornly sticking to the weather schedule, Castiel knows to expect him whenever he sees tiny snowflakes whirling in the dim light of a street lamp. He doesn't dare to ask for any explanation though, afraid to break the spell.

The green-eyed man doesn't say anything either.

He buys different things, he pays and his fingers caress Castiel's skin every time, always equally cold and hesitant. Castiel wants to know more of that touch but he doesn't ask for it, he just silently adores those fragile moments as much as he grows to fall in love with this mystery of a man.

***

It is snowing so heavily that the cars stop on the streets, drivers afraid to go on, unable to see the road before them. Some of them park in front of Castiel's store and come in to wait in the warmer place for the end of the blizzard. Castiel brings his coffee machine from the storeroom and smiling warmly, makes countless cups of coffee for them.

He is sure that the man, who currently occupies all his dreams, won't come, won't bother to wade through the drifts so he is surprised when he appears in the crowded interior of the shop covered in snow and trembling visibly, his hair and clothes completely wet.  
He buys a box of chocolates and wants to go out immediately but Castiel grabs his hand courageously.  
"You'll freeze! Please, just... stay for a while." he says.

And the man doesn't run away.

Instead he bows his head shyly and smiles thankfully. Castiel brews a cup of coffee for him and hangs his wet jacket close to the radiator. The man shivers. He has snow in his boots and ice under his skin as he has just walked half a mile to get there.  
Castiel makes him lose his shoes and wraps him in a brown blanket he usually uses like a shield whenever the world seems to become a hell.

Soon the wind calms down enough to make it safe to drive so the drivers thank Castiel and leave him alone with a pair of piercing green eyes that watch his every move.   
Few minutes pass quietly before he can't hold back the words any longer.  
"What's your name?" he asks although deep in his heart he is way beyond this step.  
"Dean." the answer is as sheepish as the look he gets.  
"I'm Castiel." he says simply.

The silence falls between them even though there is a million more of words that could be spoken.

"Look, Cas..." Dean finally says, fidgeting in the warm cocoon of the blanket, the pet name slipping from between his lips so naturally. "I'm really thankful for your hospitality but I feel bad for keeping you here. It's way past the closing hour."  
"It's also way too cold for you to go out." Castiel responds silently. "And it feels way too good sitting with you here to go back to an empty flat." his eyes meet Dean's with a sincerety of feelings he was always afraid to show.

Dean swallows hard, his heart ready to break into myriads of pieces in any moment, beating fast underneath all the layers of his clothing  
"I don't wanna go..." he whispers shyly, his cheeks darker than any frost could make them.  
"I don't want you to go." Castiel adjusts the corner of the blanket that slipped down Dean's arm.

And suddenly Dean's hands, this time warm like never before, are on his skin, covering his hand and his cheek, driving him closer although he doesn't need any help to find Dean's lips. They taste like a winter night, like the warmth of a fireplace on the Christmas Eve and Castiel melts into them, into Dean's body and into his soul.  
"Stay forever..." Castiel kisses his plea onto Dean's skin.

Dean's yes is a cry drawn from his lips as they become one, lost in the silence of the city fast asleep under the featherbed of immaculate snow.


End file.
